The Princess Protection Program
by DisneyChick 2012
Summary: Queen Aurora and King Phillip are finally blessed with a child, only to have to send her away without knowing when she'll return when Malifent's half brother comes threating for revenge. What will happen to their princess when she is forced to grow up at the other side of the world?


**Mulan/Sleeping Beauty Fanfic crossover**

**The Princess Protection Program**

Just like the start of sleeping beauty, after many years since crowned king and queen Aurora and Phillip have finally got themselves a child just before they were about to give up. There named their daughter Summer as she had filled their lives with bright sunshine, so the next day a ball was origaised to celebrate and no one was more overjoyed than their parents, ex queen Leah, King Stefan and King Huburt. "See son I told you," Huburt batted his son on the back gleaming, "she's a real treasure just like her mother" Phillip smiled at his wife and queen holding their baby in her arms. "I'm so happy for you Aurora," ex queen Leah exclaimed and hugged her daughter, "she is going to be a great princess you can't fool these eyes Aurora," King Stefan said "have you seen the faries lately? Sure they would want to bless her with a few gifts like they did with you," "they'll be here shortly their probably on their way here now" Aurora replied. Just as Aurora and Phillip took their places onto their thones three brightly coloured stars of green, pink and blue whized through the hall before turning into three little women fairies. The first thing they did was gather around the small cot to glance down at the new princess, "aww look at the little darling."

Summer had the face of her mother, the eyes and hair of her father "she's beautiful," Flora sighed "cute like a little puppy" Merryweather giggled as baby Summer wiggled under the white blanket. Flara and Funa stared at the blue fairy, "what?" Flara shrugged before casting their blessings on Summer, "your majesties" the three of them said in unison bowing to King Phillip and Queen Aurora. "The child shall be blessed with one single gift from each of us no more no less," Fauna told them then walked over to the cot to cast her gift "dear princess my gift shall be the gift of beauty" she took out her wand swinged it around in circles as little silver stars sprinked in the air. After that it was Flara's turn, "little princess my gift shall be the gift of song" she said and did the same as Fauna all eyes were on Merry weather but before she could get anywhere near the cot the gaint doors bursted open as a gust of wind blew through the hall blowing out all candles and knocking banners everywhere. Then suddenly lighting flashed right in the middle of the hall in a puff of green smoke a evil looking wizard appeared before them, he was taller than Phillip and Stefan put together his skin was pale, he had a sharp looking face with dark black eyes, and a pitch black beard that went around his head like a head scarf. Everything he was wearing was black, his cape, his shirt, trousars and boots with him was a young boy who looked just two or three years older than Summer. "Oh my, it's Takashi Melifcent's half brother" Fauna gasped he had seen him on all the newspapers, most people say he is just like Melificent but worse if he wanted to kill he wouldn't wait sixteen years he would do it straight away.

"This place hasn't changed abit, I was visting here to see my sister but she wasn't in do you by any chance know why she wasn't in Phillip?" Takashi asked glaring at Phillip, "I order you to leave!" Phillip barked glaring back at the wizard. But Takashi didn't take any notice, "ah yeah you killed her didn't ya? Stabbed her right in the heart you did" "this has nothing to do with Summer leave now or I'll-"

"what set your gaurds on me? Ha ha, you royals are so pathetic get other people to fight your battles," Takashi chuckled. "Please just leave, I'm sorry about your sister don't take it out on our daughter" Aurora looked at the old wizard with fear in her purple eyes, "she shall grow in beauty, grace and whatever but one day she will mysteriously disappear" Takashi teased with an evil grin on his face. Aurora yelled grabbing her daughter from the wooden cot, "Gaurds!" King Phillip snapped, but before any of them could move he vanised. Leaving the whole kingdom in fear and sadness, just when everything was going great. After all the guests left their was an emerangy family meeting "if he is anything like Melifient he will kill her for sure," King Phillip sighed "Fauna do you think you'll can look after her like you did with me?" Aurora asked "I would love to Aurora dear, but it would be too pridictable he know's the whole story from your time, I'm sorry it won't be safe" Fauna replied. "Well this is just perfect we finally get a child and what happens we get threatened with Melificent's twin" King Phillip muttered already getting frustrated with no idea what do to keep his only daughter safe. "Phillip son, I will find another way to keep our princess away from that devil" Huburt said comferting his distressed son, "I'm telling you son I will not stop at nothing, she is worth walking through fire if he wants her he'll have to get through me."

As the days passed the poor couple haven't hardly managed to sleep as they kept on having terrible nightmares of Takashi killing their Summer, by this rate it looked like the nightmares were going to come true. Until one morning, king Huburt was discussing this new way of keeping their princess out of harm, "I was talking to the captain of the gaurds last night, to see if he had any suggestions and he told me about this princess program and it turns out he has been after a lot of princess over the years. Anyway, this princess protection program someone who works for them will take the princess to live with them until it is safe for her to come back home." "So what your saying is we should give Summer to a complete stranger to live with?" Phillip asked though by the way he said it makes king Huburts idea sound stupid. "He does have a point Huburt how are we going to find someone who we can trust to look after her?" Stefan asked not looking impressed with the idea himself, "they'll sort it out Stefan and don't worry they don't give princess to just anybody their clearly checked and everything this has happened to many princesses around the world," king Huburt told him. It didn't matter how much he tried non of them were competly convinced, Aurora was too anxious to take much notice clutching her daughter tightly in her arms. "Well I don't see any of you comming up with any ideas," king Huburt muttered which just started Stefan off though he is now very old and retired his temper has never changed "you think this is easy Huburt? Our grandaughter is in danger!" "Stefan please calm down, Aurora is upset enough without you two having a go at eachother," Leah said placing her hand onto her husband shoulder and giving him the annoyed wife glare. "Alright we'll try this princess thing so how do we get in touch with them?" king Phillip asked as much as he would hate to admit it this was their only hope since he had no other idea's on how to protect his daughter. "You can write to them, ask the captain for their address of course" king Huburt told his son, "before you know it this will all be over and we'll all be a happy family once again." Though Stefan still wasn't pleased nor conviced of the whole princess program, but it'll will be years before she can come back maybe sixteen years. Has Huburt forgotten that I'm no longer young and I'll be long gone by the time she returns, at that moment Stefan just wanted to yell at his friend but he knew how upset his daughter already is. Just looking at her depressed state pained his old heart, he couldn't bare it so instead he decided to walk out of the hall and onto the balancey to have a good long cry.

So that night, Phillip sat at the liberary writing to the head of the princess protection program that was set in London, no matter how much it pained him to give his only daughter away just after she was given to him and his wife. He knew it needed to be done for the sake of his daughter's life.

_Dear Louise _

_My daughter is in great danger of Melficent's twin brother Takashi who is twice as evil as she is, her name is Summer as she brought such joy and sunshine to mine and my wife's lives the night she was born. Takashi has threatened to murder our daughter we have condisered sending her to friends of ours but it appears that he will exept that and still murder her. So I'm giving her to you, I heard from my father you do this with many princess who are in the same situation as Summer so please keep my daughter safe till it's safe for her to come back I hope it won't be long. _

_King Phillip _

He sighed as he folded up the paper and placed it into the little white envelope, he stared out at the sun setting out in the horizon as tears began forming in his brown eyes how he looked forward to riding through the forest with Summer on old Samson, spending day after day with her just escaping the pressure of a rular's life with picnics in the forest just him, Summer and Aurora. But now no thanks to a certain villain they will never get to expirance them memories as it has came to a point where they have no choice but to send her away to a total stranger and only hoping that one day she will return.


End file.
